Bitch, Please!
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: The Yuugi and Ryou keep on disappearing without telling anyone where their going. Fed up with this, Yami and Bakura decide to follow them, and are shocked with what they saw.Who ever said Yuugi and Ryou were 'innocent? Yami's have their own bodies.Yaoi.Language.May or may not be made into story out of a multiple-shot, depends on reviews!Rating may change.Songfic. YYxY BxR YMxM KxJ
1. Puppy-Eyes of DOOM!

**hey, minna~!**

**S: starting ANOTHER story!? Really?!**

**hai~! now, before Snow can rant, Blanche! Disclaim!**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Yugioh, nor does she own the characters *mumbles under breath* thankfully! Do u no what she's making them do! It's-**

**Blanche! No spoilers!**

**B: fiiiiine~! As I was saying, she only owns this half-baked plot!**

**Hey! **

**K: u no it's true! start the storie already!**

***pouts* Fiiiiiine~!**

**Ichi! Ne! San!**

* * *

It was beautiful Friday at Domino High School, the kind that makes you want to jump for joy and scream THANK RA IT'S FRIDAY! It's the day that everyone looks forward to, the day when everyone is happy – well, almost everyone. As other teens were happily making plans for after school and the weekend, a certain pair of Yami's were anything but happy.

"…But Yuugi-!"  
"Sorry Yami, but Ryou and I had already made plans, and nothing you do or say can change that." replied a tri-coloured hair teen, to another tri-coloured hair teen.

If one didn't know any better, they would have sworn these two were related, in fact, only a few differences separate them from being confused for twins, but those few were major differences. For instance, Yuugi Motou has natural star-shaped hair, coloured black, with purple tips and blonde bangs, whilst Yami, also having natural star-shaped tri-coloured hair, his hair is black, but with red tips, and while he also has blonde bangs, some of his bangs go up his gravity-defying hair like lightning bolts. Also Yuugi has a baby-ish appearance, much to Yami's amusement. With a cherubic-like features, and huge eyes that take up most of his face, it's no wonder why most people mistake this high-school junior to be in middle-school. Not to mention he's about 5 feet tall. Yami Sennen, on the other hand, has a face stripped of all baby fat, and slanted eyes, while he isn't very tall -just barely towering over Yuugi - with his features, he's sometimes mistaken for a senior, much to Yuugi's chagrin. The most obvious difference though, is their eyes. Both stunning, and breath-taking, once you have seen their eyes, you aren't likely to forget them.  
Yami has the most piercing pair of crimson eyes. Thanks to them, he was labelled as one of the school's demons, a 'Yami' if you will. He is overall a good guy, but many people are scared of him because of his "demon" eyes, plus the fact that he sent a few bullies to the hospital, with the help of the other 'Yami's'. He rarely socializes with the people outside of their little group.  
Yuugi, on the other hand, has the most stunning pair of amethyst eyes. Filled to the brim with innocence and good-will, he was labelled on of the school's tenshi's or angels, a 'Hikari'. Though Yuugi is really nice to everyone, he doesn't have that many friends, and stays to their group. Thanks to that fact, though, he's, like most of the other 'Hikari's', a bully-magnet. He is the starter and captain of the gymnastics team, and he lives with his grandfather in a Game Shop, and doesn't like to mention his parents, so only the people in his group know about them.

When Yami and Yuugi started to go out, it wasn't that much of a surprise to the school. The only people that seem to be able to forever keep the yami's in control, so it's only natural that they would be going out together.

The yami's, consisting of; Yami Atem Sennen, Bakura Akefia , Marik Ishtal, and Seto Kaiba to some extent, used to rule the school with an iron fist – that is until, they met the hikari's.  
The hikari's were like a blessing to the school. Only that small group, consisting of Yuugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and even ex-delinquent Jounouchi Katsuyga, but to a much lesser extent, had the power of controlling the yami's, in fact, by now, they've got it into a science! While each has their own technique - some more willing to use it then others – they all have the same results – in a short and simple terms, the yami's are wrapped around their hikari's little finger, not that both groups would ever admit it.

In short, the hikari's were angels swathed in light and innocent – well, most of them anyways. Malik and Jou both leave you wondering if they should really be called hikari's…

Malik is the – well, 'Egyptian whore' of the school, which he is very indignant about, because he doesn't sleep around, but that what you get when you show up on a motorcycle dressed in a tight lavender mid-riff top and khaki pants that hugged curves even girls were jealous of…not to mention how he talks on a daily basis… Malik has smooth, tanned skin, – as a result of living in Egypt – sandy-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and breath-taking lavender eyes. He seemed perfect to all the boys and girls who drooled over him, but we all have secrets, and his own was carved into his back by his own father. He never talks about his childhood, and no one pushes him for it, because when they do, he gets a dark aura surrounding him, and is hostile and cold to anyone but Marik for the rest of the day. The next day he would always apologize though. He lives with his sister, Ishizu, her husband, Mahado, and has an older adopted brother, Odion, who is in collage, and is on the gymnastics team with Yuugi. Ishizu's pregnant though, so by the end of the month, Malik's going to move in with Marik, because he doesn't want to be a burden. The rumours about Malik calmed down, though, now that he's in a relationship with the slightly psychopathical yami, Marik, he's always totally faithful, but at times, you just have to wonder about the so called 'hikari'.  
Jou is the 'bad boy' of the hikari's. The blonde-haired, warm brown-eyed hikari is an ex-delinquent, covered in battle scars who, despite everything and everyone, got his act together once meeting Yuugi, and transformed into a Hikari. He isn't any were near being a role model, but as long as you don't rile him up, like his boyfriend Seto does, or mention his father, who's responsible for more than half of his 'battle scars' – both physically and mentally - he's a good guy. He lives in the Kaiba mansion with his little sister, Serenity, – though, much to Jou's constant pleading, she's going to move in with her two boyfriends ( Ryuugi Otogi and Honda Taylor) and girlfriend (Mai Valentine)- Jou still doesn't quite understand how that relationship works, but as long as his sister's happy... They are, coincidentally, some Jou's best friends. Seto's little brother Mokuba, Mokuba's boyfriend Noa, also live in the house. Noa being an orphan, - Seto and Mokie's adopted father was Noa's biological dad, but after Noa stopped plotting with his father, and helped Seto take over Kaiba Corp., thus bringing Noa's father to commit suicide - Seto allowed him to live in the house, over time, accepting Noa and Mokuba's relationship, going as far as to let him and Mokuba sleep in the same room - as long as there is no monkey business - so while Mokuba and Noa are brothers, they're not blood. And of course, the last person living in the mansion, Seto Kaiba himself!

There are two hikari's, renowned for their kindness and innocence, though. One is Yuugi, and the next one is the person were heading to, Ryou.

Ryou Bakura is an angel, tenshi, whatever you want to call it, sent to make the earth a better place – at least, this is what his fangirls think, and you never go against fangirls if you want to live. Ryou has long, snowy-white hair, that reaches mid-back and white, paper-like skin. Always found with a book, Ryou's the artist, writer, and bookworm of the group, not to mention the second best gymnast, only second to Yuugi. With big, melted chocolate eyes that take up most of his face, and are always filled with kindness, it's kind of hard to not believe when the fangirls say he's a real angel. Ryou lives in a one-bedroom apartment that he shares with Bakura. His father's always away from home, barely checking up on the boy, and since he can't deal with solitude since his Mother's and little sister Amane's deaths, he pleaded for Bakura to live with him.  
Back to the problem at hand. You see, every weekend, the yami's and hikari's always try to go on a date with their partner. It's away for them to forget all their problems, and just have fun, which is especially needed for SOME people (*cough Seto and Ryou cough*). It's a tried and true method of calming them down enough to endure another week of school, where image and title are everything. It's seems, though, as if the most innocent Hikari's are bailing out.

"Yanodoushi, stop being so stubborn!" The white haired yami we now know as Bakura said exasperatedly to the other whitette, Ryou.  
"I really wouldn't go unless I HAD to 'Kura..." Ryou said trailing off.  
"Then don't go! Nothing could be more important!" Bakura all but shouted.  
"For once, I agree with the Tomb Robber!" Yami said in his low baritone voice. "What could be so important, Aibou?"

Yuugi and Ryou looked around for help amongst their friends.

"Don't look at me Pharaoh's and Bakura's hikaris! I agree with Pharoah and Fluffy~! Where are you guys going? Huh? Huh? HUUUUH?!" Marik exclaimed, jumping up and down, and crowding said hikaris.  
"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I'M NOT A KITTY!?" Bakura shouted, "Malik! Calm your psycho down!"  
Malik simply sighed, before going up to Marik and hitting him over the head with a book. Marik immediately stopped, but turned around and glomped Malik.  
Malik ignored him as usual, and said, "Guys Yuugi and Ryou probably have their own reasons for not telling us anything, so just leave th - GET OFF OF ME MARIK!" Malik shouted.

By now, seeing how Malik was ignoring him, Marik decided to play with Malik's hair, then, when he still wasn't getting a reaction, he psychotic ally pouted before smiling crazily, and lifting Malik up, swinging him around and running away with tossed over Marik's shoulder. The yamis shook their heads, while the remaining hikaris sweat-dropped.

"...Anyways," said Jou, picking up where Malik had left off, "As Malik said, they'll t'll us ev'ntu'lly, right guys?" He said turning to Ryou and Yuugi.  
"Yes, thank you Jou!" Yuugi said with a big smile on his face.  
"I still don't like this, Aibou.."  
"Me neither, Yanodoushi..." Both Yami and Bakura said, trailing off.

Yuugi just sighed and looked at Ryou and asked, "Plan B?"  
Ryou just nodded, before both he and Yuugi turned back towards their yamis.

"We didn't want to do this, but..." Ryou trailed off, looking away for a moment.  
"Do what Yanodoushi?" Bakura said suspiciously.  
"Aibou...?" Yami said, nervously looking at Yuugi.  
Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but he was then frozen in place. Yami, curious, looked at what could make the thief so shocked, and immediately gasped. Yuugi and Ryou were doing a thing they called, 'the ultimate puppy-eyes of doom' , which they had learned from Jou. No one, and I mean NO ONE could withstand the puppy-eyes, the thief and the Pharaoh included.  
Bakura quickly looked away with a light blush on his cheeks, said "Fine! Keep your damn secrets!" Before going to sit beside Kaiba.  
Yami, on the other hand, hadn't moved from his frozen position, not including when his jaw slightly dropped. Yuugi nervously snapped his fingers in front of an unmoving Yami.

"Yuug, I th'nk ya broke h'm..." Jou said, increasing Yuugi's worry.  
"YAMI! Snap out of it!" Yuugi cried wringing his hands in worry.

Seto stood up, and whispered something in Yami's ear, almost immediately Yami came back to life and said, "Really?"  
Seto just nodded his head and sat back down. Yuugi looked towards Seto and asked, "Do I wanna know?"  
Kaiba just shook his head, so Yuugi and Ryou kissed their respective Yami's on the cheek, as the bell rang, symbolizing that lunch was know over.

Both Yami and Bakura all but pounced on Kaiba as soon as their hikaris were out of sight.  
"Tell us!"  
"You know how to find out, don't you?!"  
Kaiba pushed them away from himself and said briskly while standing up, "It's quite simple, follow them today after school. Anyone with a brain could figure that out. And I do NOT appreciate you touching me in such a friendly manner, I might sit with you guys, but we. Are. NOT FRIENDS." Kaiba punctuated his sentence with an icy glare.  
"Aww, you know you love us Se-to~!" Yami said teasingly to get on Seto's nerves.  
Seto just tightened his jaw, before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria right as the final bell rang. The two yamis simply looked at each other, and decided to skip the lesson, as finding out about their hikaris was MUCH more important.

* * *

**Here ya go~! **

**B: Please leave a review! And follow! And fav!**


	2. The Dreaded Cliffie!

**Hey minna~!**

**S: thanks soooooo much to all you lovely followers, and cookies for all those who faved! Including: Unanomous; burningneverland; ; Slashed-silhouette; blackwolfqueen   
**

**B: if you guys could review, it would be SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME, though! Thanks a ton to blackwolfqueen for reviewing! It meant a lot! We got fed! Your ARE Super Special Awesome! Plushies for you! *throws Yugioh plushies at blackwolfqueen*  
**

**Yugioh, is NOT owned by me, unfortunately, i only own this sugoi plot!**

**Ichi! Ne! San!**

* * *

The school day couldn't have finished any slower! By the time that the bell letting everyone out of school rang, Yami and Bakura flew out of their seats and went to stand in the hallway near to their Hikari's lockers.

"I'm not sure about this Bakura.. I admit I'm curious, but to spy on Yuugi?" Yami said, looking around nervously.  
"Oh no, you are NOT backing out! If I go down I WILL take you down with me, Pharaoh! Plus, don't you want to see what your precious 'Aibou' is hiding from you? And I thought you didn't keep secrets from each other!" Bakura said, pushing Yami's buttons.  
"You're right! We don't, and I'm not going to start now! Whatever it is it can't be too bad." Yami reasoned, his features hardening with determination.  
"Wow, so the Pharaoh finally grew a pair! Congrats." Bakura said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut it Thief, here comes Yuugi and Ryou." Yami hissed at Bakura.

And true to his word, said hikaris were making their way to their lockers. From their position, Yami and Bakura could make out little snippets their lighter halves conversation.

"... I know, Yuugi. I just feel bad for ditching Kura today..."  
"And you think I don't? Me and Yami usually NEVER keep secrets from each other, yet I'm keeping this BIG thing from him! Don't you think I feel terrible! But am I supposed to go up to him and say, 'Hey, Mou Hitori no Boku, guess what? Ryou and I -'" a group of students, rushing to get out of school stole this piece of the conversation, "'For money, in the Downtown District?! They wouldn't believe us, even if we told them, Ryou." Yuugi ranted to his friend.  
"I guess your right, I'm just being silly! Come on, lets go!" Ryou said, while shutting his locker.

Both Hikari's left, leaving the yamis to in shock. "'For money in the Downtown District...?' It couldn't be! But that almost sounds like -" Yami was cut off when Bakura's fist slammed into a near-by locker.  
"If you value your life, Pharaoh, don't finish that sentence. There's no way those two are whoring themselves out, especially not Ryou. Come on, were going to lose them." Bakura got out through clenched teeth.

Yami kept his mouth shut, not wanting to anger the thief right now, and praying to Ra that he's right.  
They stalked the Hikari's, jumping behind poles, and hiding behind newspapers, I mean, they have a thief on their side, there's no way they would be caught that easily. The Hikari's were increasingly suspicious though. Always checking behind them as if to make sure that no one was following them. Yami was reminded of the time when the Yuugi-tachi, including him, had followed their friends Tristan, and Serenity, to find out why they had been so suspicious all of a sudden. It ended up that they had just gotten a job at Burger World, and didn't want any one to know, so after Yami had set a guy on fire, everything was fine. Yup, Yami was at tad more psychotic back then, having only met Yuugi, now he gets into less trouble though.  
The Hikari's, unknowing that they had stalkers, continued walking without a care in the world. Before long, they were in Downtown Domino, not exactly the safest place for Hikari's such as themselves. As if to prove a point, two drunkard, staggeringly tried to mug Ryou and Yuugi. Tried,is the keyword. Before Bakura or Yami could even move out of the shadows, Ryou had the guy on his back, with a dagger to his neck, and Yuugi had, stomped his foot, activating a hidden blade (that not even Yami knew about out), out of the toe of his boot, before kicking the other guy in his face. To say the Yami's were shocked was an understatement. They watched as the 'innocent' Hikari's hiss at the drunkards to get lost, before continuing down an alley.  
Now, while the Yami's were floored at what their Hikari's just did, they admitted that it was probably the best move, and followed Hikari's more carefully down the alley, anxious to find out what they didn't know about their 'innocent' Hikari's.

The Hikari's went into a building, and the Yami's couldn't believe their eyes. This was the last place they would ever look for their Hikari's. 'Who would've thought...' Was the Yami's thoughts as they apprehensively passed the burly bouncer, who didn't even ask for ID, before stepping inside, and joining the crowd. Of all the places to find their Hikari's it had to be at a...

* * *

**Annnnd CUT! XD!**

**K: alright Baka! Cliffie them! But it was kinda stupid of you naming the chapter Cliffie...**

**Uresai!**

**B: alright! This was originally a multiple shot, so next chappie will PROBABLY be last chappie, unless you review saying you want moar! Don't worry, even if you want moar, you will still get the big reveal next chappie! Wanting moar just means that after that reveal, the authoress could add in more things and drama to keep it going! Whatever you guys decide, thanks for reading, and please follow and fav, and drop a review, onegai!**


	3. I WANT YOUR BITE!

**Hey minna~! No u've been dying for an upload!**

**K: not really...**

**URESAI! but first, here's Blackwolfqueen Say Hi!**

**Blackwolfqueen: Hi everyone!**

**she's been so kind to help me by beta-ing the dance part, cuz lets face it, I SUCK at describing dance moves! Buuuut, I don't think I did THAT badly, do you?**

**Blackwolfqueen: *blushing* You did amazing!**

**K: *cough she's lying cough***

***hits Kuro over the head* URESAI! and Awww! Thank you~! *huggles Blackwolfqueen* Blanche!**

**B: neither Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san NOR Blackwolfqueen own Yugioh, nor do they own the song, "I Want Your Bite" that song belongs to the amazingly fabulous Chris Crocker!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

'A club. Of all the places to find Yanodoushi, it had to be in a club!' Bakura angrily thought as he was pushed and shoved, before finally stopping at a darker section of the club, near the bar, but higher than the other ground, since the rickety old place was made on a slight incline.  
He was soon enough joined by Yami, but before either one of them could open their mouths, two shots of Vodka appeared in front of them. Bakura glared at the bartender, while Yami just looked up.

"Just a precaution boys." The blonde bartender said, and peering at them from behind his blue glasses.  
"What sort of messed up precaution involves giving us Vodka?!" Yami said a bit exasperatedly, while Bakura just downed his, and slammed the glass on the bar table.  
"The one that takes place if you guys ever found this place, you would need Vodka to deal with everything, set into place by your Hikari's. It took y'u en'ugh time to f'nd this place, Yami, Bakura." The bartender said, slowly revealing his Brooklyn accent.  
"Wait..." Yami said, but Bakura beat him to it.  
"Is that you Jounouchi? What the Horus is going on, Mutt?!"  
"Guess the kitty's out of the bag." Came another, familiar voice as Joey took off his glasses.  
"MALIK!?" Screamed Bakura, enraged, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Does Marik, and Kaiba know?!"  
"Well..." Joey said trailing off, "Moneybags don't know, and I would pref'r you didn't say n'ting..."  
"Marik on the other hand -" Malik tried to explain, but was cut of by the yami in question's voice.  
"HIKARI-PRETTY!" Marik called, as he glomped him, "You're gonna sing me something nice, with Yuugi and Ryou, neee~?"  
"Wait! Yanodoushi and shrimp are gonna sing?! What in the name of Ra is going on!"

By this time, Yami just quickly downed his Vodka, and Jou refilled both their glasses, and said,

"Alright, a few th'ngs y'u need to kn'w. Here, Yuug' is kn'wn as Neko (A/N: Cat), to avoid st'lkers and stuff, and Ryou is kn'wn as Usagi (A/N: Rabbit). Malik over th're is called Tora (A/N: Tiger), and I'm kn'wn as Inu (A/N: Dog), I sugg'st y'u use 'em."  
"Alright Jo-...'Inu', now, what's with this singing thing?" Yami said in his baritone voice, practically daring Jou to not tell him.  
"That 'Pharaoh' is something you have to find out yourself. Just sit and wait awhile, their going on soon." Jou said, with a teasing manner to his voice.  
"Pharaoh?" Surprisingly that didn't come from Yami, but instead from Bakura.  
"Yes, 'Thief King', in a place like this, everyone uses alibi's, it's the only way to assure SOME safety." Jou said.  
"But I'm still gonna call you Fluffy!" Butt in Malik.  
"You'll always be Florence to me." Marik said seriously, placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder, which was roughly shrugged off with a glare from our favourite thief.  
"Don't worry Pharaoh, Thief King, I just found out yesterday! I haven't even heard Hikari-mine sing yet~! But he's gonna sing the first song with the your Hikari's for me, ne Hikari-pretty~?" Marik added happily.  
"Yeah, yeah, just 'cuz you won't stop COMPLAINING! I mean seriously, as soon as you found out, you have not left me ALONE! Always, 'Hikari-pretty has to sing for me', or 'I need to hear my Hikari-mine sing!', you can be really annoying at times!" Malik ranted.  
"Well, it works, ne~!" Marik said cheekily.

Malik just sighed and mumbled under his breath,'I don't have time for this', and went behind a curtain that had the word 'Dressing Room' painted on in dull, faded white on an old, termite bitten, piece if driftwood. Jou just shook his head, and filled up the yami's empty shot glasses a fourth time, before maneuvering the Vodka away from Marik.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

"ALRIGHT, ARE YOU READY!" An announcer ran onto the 'stage', screaming in to his microphone.

The yami's, surprisingly not wasted, have been waiting for so long, even they joined in with the crowd's screaming.

"GOOD! THEN GET READY FOR A GREAT SHOW, WITH EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE BAND, though Tora wont be singing anything today - at this,the crowd boo-ed a bit - EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST SONG -" at that comment, the crowd went wilder -"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S. NOT. SO. INNOCENT!"

At the mention of the band, the crowd grew deafening, as the lights dimmed a bit, before a spotlight appeared by the bar. All of a sudden, Malik was sitting there, looking...different. He still had on his mid-riff showing top, but instead of the pale lavender we're all used to, it was a bright orange with black tiger stripes on it, and his cargo pants were traded in for a pair of form-fitting black leather pants. He had on all his regular jewelry and make up, but his kohl seemed darker and thicker, he had a pair of handcuffs as bracelets and he had tiger-striped cat ears, choker and tail. Heck, he even had his nails painted in the same fashion! He topped this outfit of with his signature boots, and was sitting on top of the bar, smirking as the crowd AND all of the yami's gawked at him. The other two Hikari's were out of sight, though, 'Probably hiding somewhere on that 'stage'' Yami mused.

Marik looked at the crowd and said, "Hey minna~! It's Not So Innocent~!"  
The crowd grew even wilder.  
"You know~ it's not about romance~ it's about what's in your pants~"

All of a sudden the lights on the stage turned on, showing two silhouettes of people behind two white blanket-screens. Well, it WAS the downtown district...

Malik hoped off the bar, and stalked towards a random guy in the audience.  
"Screw 'Hello'," Malik grabs the guy by his tie, "you had me at 'sex'~  
"Don't need no intro, lets get to the bed~" Malik shimmed down the guy.  
On the stage, behind the sheets, one of the Hikari's said, "From your head to your toes~"  
The other one said, "Legs up over your head" both Hikari's behind the sheets raised one leg up.  
"From begs, to moans, we're both seeing red~" by now Malik's on strutting on stage  
Hikari on the right, "Some believe in love at first sight~ But this is just lust on the first night~"  
Hikari on the left, "If it turns into more than that's alright~ But right now I don't want your kiss...~"  
Right then Ryou, and Yuugi pop out from behind the curtains, Ryou on the right wearing black knee-high boots, black short-shorts with a thick rope for a belt, and a black halter-top made completely out of belts. His accessories were a pair of handcuffs as a bracelet, a whip, curled up by his side, a pair of bunny ears (white on the outside, black on the inside, 'Like him' Bakura mused), a white, fluffy bunny tail, a black and white choker, dark and thick kohl outlined his chocolate brown eyes making it pop, and he had black nail polish with the JRock bunny painted on in white.  
Yuugi was on the left wearing black knee-high leather boots, black leather short-shorts, with matching leather belt, and his usual black leather shirt, only this time it had straps of leather hanging off of it. His accessories were a pair of handcuffs as a bracelet, a pair black cat ears, and matching tail, a leather, spiky neck belt, dark,thick black kohl outlined his sparkling amethyst eyes, and to top it all off, also had his nails painted black, only his was with a black cat, with purple eyes outlined in white painted on.

All three of them said, "I WANT YOUR BITE!"

And, like that was the cue, they started dancing seductively.

"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~" Ryou sung, caressing his own neck  
"Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~" Yuugi called out, and licked a pole, much like a cat would. The crowd went wild.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik sung, before grinding on stage.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!" They all called out together.

"The way your making me hot~" Ryou sung out, wrapping his whip around himself. Bakura felt his pants tighten.  
"Don't stop, your hitting the spot~" Yuugi cried out, before falling into a split. Yami felt his mouth dry, and took another shot of Vodka.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik took his index finger a trailed it down a man's chest. Marik growled in anger.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!" Marik ran up to Malik, and dragged him behind some curtains.

"Lose control, but don't get mislead~" Yuugi said, strutting diagonally across the stage.  
"Don't ask for my phone~ Yeah, we're just sex friends~" Ryou sung, strutting opposite of Yuugi.  
Yuugi lightly hopped onto one of the rickety tables, and sat down crossing his legs, and cupping men's faces, singing, "Who needs clothes~ when your covered in men~"  
Ryou followed behind him, and tore the guy out of Yuugi's hands, and pressed up against him, "You never know~ The hands I will lend~"

Right then Yami and Bakura haven't felt a need to kill someone this powerfully. Mixed with jealousy, well, you better run, guy!

"Some believe in love, at first sight~" Yuugi called, back up on stage.  
"But this is just lust on the first night~" Ryou sang from beside him.  
"If it turns into more than that's alright~" Yuugi.  
"But right now I don't want your kiss~" Ryou.  
They both then screamed, "I WANT YOUR BITE!"

"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~" Sung Ryou on stage  
"Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~" came from Yuugi  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" by now, Malik had run from behind the curtains, hair array, and lips swollen.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!" They all cried out.

"The way you're making me hot~" Ryou lifted a leg in the air.  
"Don't stop, you're hitting the spot~" Yuugi shimmed down a pole.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~"By now, Malik had his own little harem of men he was dancing on.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~" Ryou sang, seemingly oblivious to the crowd.  
(Oh, baby!) Malik sang in the background.  
"Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~" Yuugi panted out.  
(Just bite me!) Malik shook his hips.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik pointed to Marik.  
"ITS LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

The way you're making me hot~" Ryou all but screamed.  
"Don't stop, you're hitting the spot~" Yuugi moaned.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik winked at Marik.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

Then Yuugi took the mic from its stand and started rapping, before he made his way to the bar, and sat on the same counter the Yami's were currently hiding underneath, warned by Jou that the Hikari's shouldn't see them till after their show,  
"This is just a one night stand,  
Maybe even just a five minute jam,  
Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram,  
But your sex is all I'm interested in,  
So please don't put me in your plans,  
Just put me in your mouth,  
Yeah, put me in your hands,  
You're not the one for me,  
You're just the one for my pee pee!" And then he pointed downwards.

Yami's jaw hit the ground, and he was starting to blush. 'Aibou...'

"I WANT YOUR BITE!"  
"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~" Ryou cried wantonly,  
"Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~" Yuugi licked his lips seductively.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik groaned.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"The way you're making me hot~" Ryou grounded out pressing up against Yuugi.  
"Don't stop, you're hitting the spot~" Yuugi moaned.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik ran a trail down his own body.  
"It's lust at first... SIGHT!"

(All of the Hikari's started moaning, getting the crowd turned on, then Malik looked straight at Marik and said, "Oh, oh baby just bite me")

"I WANT YOUR BITE!"  
"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~" Ryou fell into a split.  
"Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~" Yuugi wound himself up on a pole.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik,never breaking eye-contact with Marik.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"The way you're making me hot~" Yuugi took Ryou's line.  
"Don't stop, you're hitting the spot~" Ryou took Yuugi's line as payback.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik, seemingly oblivious to anything but his Yami's eyes.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~" Ryou cried, liking his whip.  
"Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~" Yuugi sung, put his back against the wall, with his handcuffed hands over his head. The perfect uke pose, that got people screaming.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik said, teasing the crowd by pulling his shirt up a little.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"The way you're making me hot~" Ryou used his whip, and sharply hit a near-by table.  
(Oh, Baby) Malik.  
"Don't stop, you're hitting the spot~" Yuugi sang, bending his back in a perfect arch.  
(Just bite me!) Malik.  
"Gonna rock your body all night~" Malik wildly sung, messing up his hair even more.  
"IT'S LUST AT FIRST... SIGHT!"

They all then threw their miss into the air, and Marik came onto the stage, tossed Malik over his shoulder, and locked them in his dressing room, but that's a story for another time.  
The Yami's were speechless. They were about to go up, but then,

"Hey minna~! It's Not So Innocent, Neko and Usagi here! We have a song we just made up if you wanna hear it?!"  
The crowd screamed in appreciation.  
"Alright~! Usagi?"

Ryou took the mic from Yuugi and said,  
"Alright, a lot a bitches been saying how they can dance and sing waaay better than us. We ALL know that some shit of the bull variety, so bitches? Keep it cute, or make it mute! This is what we have to say to those bitches!"

Both Yuugi and Ryou screamed into the mic, "BITCH, PLEASE!"

And then the music for their next song started up

* * *

**K: FINALLY! A LONG CHAPTER!**

**yep~!**

**B: Review, and follow, and fav, and REVIEW!**


	4. Bitch, PLEASE!

**Hey minna~!**

**S: WHAT TOOK SO LONG!?**

**Gomen, it's just that after one review from a person I look up to, got me down, and made me start thinking to take it down... But in the end I didn't, there will be no more 'dancing' though, since I apparently don't know how to write them...**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Yugioh! Nor the characters! Nor the song (Which is Bitch, Please by Jeffree Star)! All she owns is the plot!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

This time around, there was no flashy dance, just a SHITLOAD of attitude. The music started, and two spotlights fell on Yuugi and Ryou. Yuugi started singing first.

Yuugi: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, go F-U-C-K yourself baby

Ryou: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, the critics and the press agree

Yuugi: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me N-E-K-O -

Ryou: and US-A-GI

Both: Ain't no bitch who can do it like us, uh-huh, what, yeah!  
(There ain't no bitch, can do it like them... There ain't no bitch)

Ryou took centre stage

Ryou: Slide my panties off in your Lamborghini  
(Can do it like them)  
TMZ just saw my coochie, like I was Brittany  
Be Flo Rida and spin me right round round  
But don't try to bite me like Chris Brown  
Make my bottle pop like a Pussy Cat Doll  
Smoked up Michael Phelps, and won a gold medal

Ryou: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, call me F-A-G? Bitch, please!  
Yuugi: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, you can L-I-C-K my pussy  
Ryou: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, I'm the H-O-T-  
Yuugi: -S-H-I-T!  
Both: Ain't no bitch who can do it like us, uh-huh, what, yeah!  
(There ain't no bitch, can do it like them... There ain't no bitch)

Yuugi: Flush my shape, oh, does it turn you on?  
(Can do it like them)  
Give Lil Wayne a skirt, and some pom-poms  
They all go Lady Gaga over my throat skills  
Gave Zack Effron my poker face, left him with chills  
And 3OH!3 warned me not to trust you hoes  
Sucked of Kayne West, now I'm one of the bros

Yuugi: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, I'm beautiful effortlessly  
Ryou: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, I've got a PHD in Faggotry  
Yuugi: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, I S-U-C-K perfectly  
Ryou: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, it's a crime to look so pre-pretty  
Yuugi: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, if you want my peach, just shake my tree  
Ryou: Ain't no bitch who can do it like me, I L-O-V-E violently

Both: Ain't no bitch who can do it like us, we're cuter than Hello Kitty!  
Ain't no bitch who can do it like us, N-E-K-O and US-A-GI!  
(There ain't no bitch, can do it like them, Yeah! There ain't no bitch, can do it like them!)  
N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI, N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI, N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI, N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI, N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI (Ain't no bitch that can do it like us!) N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI, N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI (Ain't no bitch can do it like us!) N-N-N-E-K-O and US-A-GI!"

The crowd went wild! Both Hikari's smirked, panting a bit, and faces with a thin sheen of sweat. Yuugi opened his mouth to say his, "Peace out mothafucka's!" to the crowd, like he normally does, when someone caught his eye in the back. Make that TWO someones. Instead of his usual statement, what came out was, "Shiiiiit..."  
Ryou looked over at Yuugi to see what was wrong, and noticed he was frozen, eyes wide.  
"Neko...?" Ryou asked, waving his hand in front of his face, before finally looking to see what his best friend was looking at.  
Ryou's doe-like eyes widened even furthur, but he quickly yanked the mic out of Yuugi's hand and said his statement, really quickly instead,  
"Bye bitches! And remember, stay calm and fuck like Usagis! We're selling merch in the back!"  
Then he quickly dragged Yuugi off the stage. And then, stomache filled with dread, both Hikari's made their way over to their shocked, and seemingly angry Hikari's. Right then, both Hikari's were thinking the exact same thing,  
'Shiiiiiiiiit.'

* * *

**B: leave a nice lil review on your way out! But don't forget to follow and fav~! **


	5. IN AMERICA!

**hey minna~!**

**K: she back folks! tis a miracle!**

**oh, har-de-har *rolls eyes* **

**S: oh come on Kuro, at least she's back! And she's sorry she hasn't updated in awhile!**

**thank you snow!**

**Blanche: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san owns nothing but the plot! But she would like to send a shout out (and cookies) to all you faaaabulous reviewers/followers/favers! Like nobaru rei, moonflame2505, and many many more that I cannot remember the name of! We're sorry we can't remember your names, so if you followed/faved/reviewed without your name being here, take two cookies and a brownie!**

**thx Blanche!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

Both Yuugi and Ryou made there way over to their respective angry Yami's at the bar. By know, everyone else was either drunk or unconscious, so the trek was easy. Before either of the Yami's could get a word in, Ryou held up his hand and said,

"Wait. This is my fault, not Yuugi's. I got into some...trouble, and had to find some way of paying it off! Yuugi is just a good friend that wanted to help me." Ryou looked down sadly.  
"What kinda trouble Ryou?" Bakura questioned, cutting off whatever Yuugi was going to say.

Ryou opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by a shout, "Hey! You!"  
Out of the crowds, a burly man stepped out, with an American flag bandana, wrapped around his blonde hair. Ryou visibly paled.

"Hey you! Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
Ryou's eyes widened slightly before saying, "Who me? No! Of course not! I've just got one of the faces...!"  
The man stared at Ryou for a while, before something seemed to click.  
"It's you!" The man punched Ryou in the face, hard enough for him to fall to the ground, "You damned Rabbit! Or should I say, the Prince of Thieves, you damned klepto! You stole from me, lied to me, then burned my house down and probably killed my girlfriend!"

Bakura's eyes widened at the revelation, but still stood up, as to stop the man, thinking that he was falsely accusing Ryou. What happened next made him sit back down and watch everything play out.

Ryou touched his bruised cheek and laughed, "Oh Keith! How lovely to see you too! It's been ages~!" Ryou leisurely got up from the ground.  
"Not long enough." Keith spat out.  
"Oh come now, Bandit Keith! You can't still be mad at that! You stole from them, I stole from you, tis an economy! That's just how things work!"  
Keith growled and rushed at Ryou, easily pinning him up by his throat, "I trusted you, and you lied to me!"  
Ryou's eyes slanted as he glared at Keith so deadly that even Bakura was impressed, "I lie to almost everyone, why should you be any different?"  
Ryou's statement got him slapped across the face hard enough to turn it.  
"You damned klepto! I can, and WILL take you to court, and watch as you get locked up!"  
Ryou turned his head back slowly, his bangs covering his eyes.  
"Oh my dear Keith, that's just not gonna work for me right now, maybe some other time?" Ryou used Keith keeping him suspended to his advantage, and swiftly kicked him in his midriff. Keith let him go, and dropped to the floor, while Ryou took out a mirror and calmly examined his bruises.  
"Oh dear, you know how hard it will be to cover this up?" He harshly kicked Keith in his stomach. "Oh, and just so you know, I will never go to jail, even if you catch me~. You said it yourself, I'm a kleptomaniac, the most that'll happen is they lock me up in the loony bin till I escape, again." Ryou rolled his eyes at the last word.  
"You..you still burned down my house...and stole my girl...you bastard!" Keith wheezed out. Suddenly there was a knife to his neck, and a gun at his head.  
"Did I? Did I really? Last time I checked, I was a klepto, not a pyro, and i was a hundred and one percent gay. My lovely friend over there, - you know, the one with the knife at your throat - is the pyromaniac. Neko - oh wait, your American aren't you Keith? You probably remember him by the name Kitten, right? - Kitten's the pyro, not me. There's a reason his starshapped hair resembles 'flames' as you put it when we met, he's the one who burned down the house. Now, then lovely friend holding the gun is, you guessed it, Tora the satyriasis, well you know him as Tiger the nympho, but yeah, he's actually a guy, not a girl, so yeah! He's the one who stole your whore Vivian."  
"Rabbit, don't put it like that! She was a deranged bitch-witch, who came onto me! I have more class than that!" Malik exclaimed pouting.  
"Did you have sex with her?" Ryou questioned flatly.  
"HEY! Your the one that said no meds for that operation! It's not my fault I'm a satyr!"  
"Hai hai!" Ryou and Yuugi said with a smile.  
"Now, Keith. Your going to leave, and never come back, unless you wanna end up in a ditch. All of us have a wide range of weapons we can use, and know how to use them very, very well. Now scram!" Yuugi said, with a kick to his back. Keith scrambled and ran like the devil was on his tail.

Yuugi and Malik put back their weapons, while Ryou slumped to the ground, facade no longer on, Yuugi and Malik beside him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, but kept surprisingly calm.

"And what was that Ry?" Bakura questioned.  
"You might as well tell him." Malik said, "We all might as well them!"  
Ryou sighed, "I might be wanted in three countries."  
Bakura just stared at him, while Malik glared.  
"Okay fine, five countries."  
This time Yuugi hit Ryou over the head, while Bakura just raised a brow.  
"Fine, fifteen countries, okay?! America being the top one! I'm also known as the Prince of Theives - way before I got the Ring, so don't look at me like that! - and I'm a kleptomaniac, which, in basic terms, mean I really, REALLY like to steal stuff!" Ryou all but shouted, but seemed to be happy he got it all out.  
"So let me get this straight," Bakura started, "You're a criminal called the Prince of Thieves, wanted in fifteen countries, and a klepto?"  
Ryou fearfully nodded.  
"I think I'm in love." Bakura said dazedly.

Ryou let out a shaky laugh and went to hug Bakura.  
"Sorry for not telling you 'Kura, I just didn't know how'd you react."  
Bakura snorted, and wrapped his hands around Ryou.  
"Just who do you take me for Ry?"  
Ryou smiled, a true smile, before facing everyone.  
"I just want to let you all know, that no matter what comes to light right now, that I - all of us - are still the same people you know, and maybe love. How we act at school and around you guys is the real us, how we would've chosen to live out our days. We're still the same, just not so...innocent." Ryou finished with a smirk. "I might as well just let you all know everything, but not right here,lets go back to my place, I don't really want to have a heart to heart in a bar on the bad side of town. Lemme just go get our manager, and we can all leave! Neko, Tora, tell some of your bit! Inu, follow me, your coming with us, and we are GOING to tell Seto! Much less that we have his brother and Noa..." Ryou stalked off, with Jou behind him.

"Wait, WHAT!? Mokuba and Noa!?" Yami said, shocked out of his daze.  
"Yeah, there really responsible for thirteen year olds. Must be the Kaiba blood, even if Noa's not REALLY related to them..."  
"Okay, Aibou, I want your part next, but WHY ARE THEY HERE!?"  
"No need to shout!" Yuugi said, looking down and wrapping his arms around himself, his outfit really didn't do much to warm him up, and he felt like crying. Yami seeing this, took off his jacket and placed it around Yuugi's shoulders.  
/I'm not mad at you Aibou. Confused, and disappointed that you kept this secret, but not mad./ Yami explained through the mind link.  
\Really?\ Yuugi asked tentatively.  
/Really./

Yuugi sucked in a breath and said, "Well, like Usagi said, I'm not going all heart-to-heart here, so lets just say, even though I've known Usagi the longest, that I'm only wanted in like, five states, which in my mind is a huge accomplishment. I am a pyro and proud, that's why I never flipped out when you set that guy on fire Yami."  
"It's good to know I'm not the only pyro in the group." Yami said casually.  
"Wait, what?" Yuugi questioned, looking up swiftly.  
Yami chuckled a bit, "Why do you think I set the guy ON FIRE. There are many, many different ways of torture, which now, I'm sure you know."  
"...Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?! This is super special awesome! We can go through different torture techniques we know!" Yuugi exploded in happiness, and was met by some stares, silence, and a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, we don't have to! I mean that creepy, that's creepy right? I don't really have a scale of what's creepy or not anymore, but that's not like normal is it, and I need to shut up now..." Yuugi trailed off, cheeks going red.  
Yami just laughed and said, "Thought you'd never ask Aibou."  
Yuugi immediately brightened up, and gave Yami one of his best smiles.

"Noa and Mokuba are our self-appointed managers, because apparently, blackmailing runs in the Kaiba blood as well." Malik explained.  
"And what's this about you Hikari-pretty?" Marik asked, wrapping his arm around Malik.  
Malik just sighed, and said, "Well, you know what happened in my past. Lets just say, for now, that the time period between then and now, had me meeting Usagi and Neko, and being wanted in three states. Oh, and I'm also a satyr, short for satyriasis. Which basically means I'm a guy who loves sex to the point of being addicted. Oh, Keith thought all of us were girls at first, -that's why he would know me as a nymphomaniac, a girl whose addicted to sex - and we let him think it, it got us closer to him. By the end, he figured out that everyone but I was a guy, and today he sees that I am also a guy."

"So, Hikari-mine, let me tell you what I got from this okay?" Marik said, and is is sensing Malik's anxiety, started rubbing his cheek against Malik's shoulder like a cat. "I have an extremely sexy and dangerous boyfriend, who is also incredibly nice to me even though I have 'psychological issues' as my shrink puts it - I'm still mad at you for letting Ishizu take me to that shrink! Wait.., Ishizu's too hard to say... I'm going to call her Isis! - and I'm back on track! Okay so on top of everything, your ADDICTED TO SEX as well!? Man, I hit the jackpot! And I'm not gonna share with you Thief, nor you Pharaoh!" Marik ended sticking out his tongue at the other two Yami's, who in turn rolled their eyes.  
Malik just smiled softly, and leaned back into the hug, his lavender eyes, once bright with worry, had relaxed into a calm, dull lavender.

Ryou soon came back after that, with Mokuba, Noa, and Jou in tow, and they all started on their trek back up to Ryou's house, not aware of the eye on them as they left, thankfully the person with that eye was too far away to hear anything, but he did see the show, and made a phone call that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**B: Review! Follow! Fav! REVIEW!...please? XD! **


	6. le gaspy gasp SOPA'S BACK, OH NO!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

* * *

Goshikku: come on peps! Before you kill me for not uploading a really chappie, PLEASE LET THIS BE KNOWN SO IT CAN BE STOPPED!

Snow: Post this around, let your friends know!

Kuro: Help stop this damned SOPA! It just needs to go and die, in a hole, with Teá.

Blanche: Don't forget that all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Goshikku: i don't know about you, but I do NOT want to be sent to jail/juvie, for writing and reading fucking _**fanfiction. **_We disclaim, we don't act like we own anything, heck, they should be encouraging fanfiction, it makes teens read and write, and want to pick up more books, and support LGBT rights! Not to mention tis a perfect outlet, and will help you in English class ;D! XD!

Blanche: Please don't let people like Goshikku, and all of us fanfic/watt pad/youtubers/deviantartists get sent to jail, cuz of something as idiotic as this!

Kuro: Besides, Goshikku can't last a month in a public school, what makes you think she'll last a week in jail or juvie?

Goshikku: Hey! Don't tell them! *throws book at her* I swear...*sighs* Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. *bows with Snow, Kuro and Blanche*


End file.
